shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Burning Bear Inn
The Burning Bear Inn, once known as the Dancing Bear Inn, takes its' name from a part of its' history. Although the tavern has stood in Frostkeep for almost as long as the town has been standing, the name comes from a point where the innkeeper took a trip south and returned to find the place ablaze. After reconstruction, the name has stood as a memory. The place is owned and run by Sara Krown, daughter of the general store owner, Rick Krown. While the tavern does not regularly feature shows and special events such as the Three Dragons Inn of Tarloc, it is still the most focal point for socialising with other adventurers and the townsfolk alike. Background The Burning Bear Inn is as old as the town of Frostkeep herself, albeit in a different guise. With a number of different owners over the years, it soon fell into the possession of the Krown monopoly after the previous owner, Westan Wilkinsbane, was murdered, according to sources. Sara Krown now owns and runs the inn but has kept on the previous employees - Hirbag, the half-orc cook, and Tagny Hammerhand, a dwarven waitress. In recent history, the inn (known at the time as the Dancing Bear Inn) was set ablaze when Sara Krown left to travel south to Tarloc with Korak Alkatar. It is unclear how the blaze was started and who is to blame - both Hirbag and Tagny blame each other for the fire. A number of people were sleeping in the inn at the time but luckily there were no deaths or injuries arising from the incident. The Guard Captain at the time, Jando Hald, ordered some of his men and some of the locals to assist in putting out the blaze. Finally, by dawn, the smoking embers of the inn marked the end to the long-standing tavern. But Sara Krown had other ideas. Using the money earned from the tavern - and no doubt a generous gift from her father, Rick Krown, - the tavern underwent rebuilding and refurbishment. It took time but only a month later, the Burning Bear Inn was unveiled to the citizens of Frostkeep. Since the refurbishment, the tavern has taken on more coin than before - visitors who knew the older place mention how much the tavern has been improved, and reports are consistent: the fire was possibly the best thing that could have happened to the tavern! Inhabitants * Sara Krown * Hirbag * Tagny Hammerhand Things to attack As this is a safe haven in Frostkeep, there are no enemies to fight. Resources Here at the tavern, it is possible to purchase a variety of alcoholic beverages and some dubious meals from the bar. For a very small fee, Sara Krown also rents out the rooms upstairs to those without a bed. These are comfortable and - short of the rare bedbug or mite - cleaner than most across the Shores of Winter. See also * Frostkeep External links Category:Frostkeep Category:North